kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Hoti magic
hoti magic are spells that don't require the same affinity as the god whose power is being borrowed. Most of them can be learned and used by any magician. :See also: bhavati magic, Fusion magic From Primeval Gods Magic originating from the four primeval gods apparently does not become nullified by the Taraka clan's "eyes" the way other spells do, as seen in the following scenarios: * Ran Sairofe's hoti varuna spell ceased to work in the water channel when his group approached Taraka, but Asha's boat created using hoti brahma didn't disappear.Season 1 Chapter 91: Lies for You (3) * Asha used hoti visnu against a Taraka sura in the water channel. Season 1 Chapter 95: Lies for You (7) hoti brahma Attribute: Creation Target: designated area Effect: physical Requirement: unknown hoti brahma allows magicians to create objects they imagine from thin air, ranging from hammers, to ropes, to boats. Items created by this spell are light purple in color and often translucent. The effect only lasts for a limited time, so the created item will eventually disappear. Items created without proper calculations may not function, can fall apart, and/or can endanger the life of the magician. 1-04 bound ankles.png|Asha prevents Leez from leaving Season 1 Chapter 4: The Girl with a God's Name (4) 1-42 hammer heads.png|Lorraine likes to conjure self-propelled hammers to deal with her friends' annoying behavior Season 1 Chapter 42: Longing for Yesterday (7) 1-63 hoti brahma.png|Asha creates a boat for traveling through the Water Channel Season 1 Chapter 63: Rival (6) hoti visnu Attribute: Resurrection Target: designated area/target Effect: rewind time Requirement: unknown hoti visnu rewinds the time of a designated area/target to a point in time calculated by the user. It may shorten the lifespan of the magician who casts it and have other costs such as slowly consuming the caster's body. It had supposedly been lost with Visnu's disappearance after the N0 Cataclysm, but Asha Rahiro is the only magician still able to cast it; also, she had stated that the spell was now unstable. Before the Cataclysm, it was primarily used to resurrect the dead. For a successful resurrection, the name of the dead person had to be concealed from the gods of the Underworld through freezing the body via bhavati varuna, then hoti visnu had to be cast immediately after death and the magician had to be exceptionally talented. Very few were able to cast it. Season 2 Chapter 87: The Good (7) Each use of this spell by Asha eats away at her very existence.Season 2 Chapter 10: Blood (5) Another dreaded, combat-orientated use of this spell was the erasure of memories. Notes on hoti visnu: *Its inferior, post-Cataclysm substitute is hoti asvins. *Asha used it to revert Yuta to a time before his capture by the Hide of Bondage. *Asha used it to resurrect Teo Rakan. Season 2 Chapter 88: The Good (8) *Ran Sairofe's aunt Eline Haias was the Priestess of Resurrection before the Cataclysm and was able to cast this spell. *The demand for magicians able to cast hoti visnu was so high that many casters had mental breakdowns due to stress and withdrew from society. Season 2 Chapter 88: The Good (8) *The DNR (Do Not Resurrect) List at the Temple of Death in Rindhallow was created for people who had doubts about the fundamental mechanism of hoti visnu and were opposed to the idea of being resurrected. hoti visnu doesn't work on those whose names are on this list. Season 2 Chapter 93: Taboo (5) 2-87 Evading the Underworld.jpg|Fooling the Gods of the Underworld 2-88 Ice to Forest.jpg|Rewinding time in a large area 2-88 Teo's return.png|Revived Teo hoti shiva Unknown effect (no longer available) hoti kali Unknown effect (no longer available) From Natural Gods hoti agni Attribute: Fire Target: designated area Effect: physical (heat damage + burns) Requirement: unknown hoti agni summons lumps of smoky fire that fall down like meteorites. This magic requires careful calculations, otherwise it can result in the fireballs damaging the caster himself. As it lacks precision, humans use it to assail a large area with unspecified targets, or when it's certain that the magic will definitely reach the target. Compared to hoti indra, this magic has superior range and firepower, but less speed and precision. Agni had chosen his transcendental Meteor Swarm as this magic's original power. (This transcendental has yet to be seen.) Asha Rahiro cast this spell on a small scale to blast away a boulder pinning her right sleeve.Season 1 Chapter 5: The Girl with a God's Name (5) Both Brilith Ruin Season 1 Chapter 23: AAA Magician (3) and Asha Season 1 Chapter 24: AAA Magician (4) used this spell against huge numbers of simulated sura during the team portion of their magic exam. hoti chandra Attribute: Darkness Target: area of effect Effect: magical Requirement: unknown hoti chandra allows a user to conceal one's presence, as well as any allies, within the spell's boundaries. Nearby enemies have their senses (hearing, seeing, tasting, smelling) confused, but only as long as the caster remains inside the boundaries of the spell. Some creatures using a 'sixth sense' are able to see through the spell and locate whoever is hidden inside the spell's boundaries. Also, physical contact between the caster and an outsider breaks the spell. It can be used in combination with other spells, such as hoti vayu, to confuse the enemy's senses even more. See also: Fusion magic hoti indra Attribute: Sky Target: area of effect Effect: physical (lightning damage) Requirement: unknown hoti indra is lightning magic that alters even the weather and the sky in the area it is cast. It electrocutes only the designated targets in the area, not the allies of the caster. Lutz Sairofe used this spell in combination with bhavati brahma to alter a magician's plain staff to make it fancy and sparkle blue.Season 2 Chapter 73: The One to Stand Before Me (3) See also: Fusion magic hoti kubera Attribute: Earth Target: designated area Effect: physical Requirement: unknown hoti kubera is typically used to strengthen a body part of the caster (e.g. arm for punching, leg for kicking, etc.), which is accompanied by a light yellow aura surrounding the strengthened part. The whole body can be powered up as well, but with much more vigor consumption, and it is usually not a viable option for most magicians. In the case of God Kubera, it strengthens his whole body, changing his hair color from light sand to gold, and his eye color from red-brown to gold, though it's probably a visible effect of his passive skill Gigantic Force. Airi Yui used this spell in combination with hoti asvins, making the aura around her green, but the true effects of this particular combo are still unknown.Season 1 Chapter 74: The Night it Rained Fire (11) See also: Fusion magic 1-15 Asha breaks down Leez's door.png|Asha using hoti kubera to break down Leez's door MWSnap31600.jpg|Leez successfully casting hoti kubera for the first time hoti surya Attribute: Light Target: area of effect Effect: magical Requirement: unknown hoti surya allows the caster to instantly scan the whole area the spell can reach, including hidden objects. However, the effect lasts only a few seconds, so usually the ones bothering to use this spell are triple surya-attribute magicians or those with a photographic memory. Leez realized in the Water Channel that Asha had been using this spell to locate her on several occasions. Saha On used this spell in combination with bhavati surya to eliminate a couple of inferior sura roughly 500km away from his office in Eloth. See also: Fusion magic 1-63 Asha casts hoti surya.png|Asha using hoti surya inside the Water Channel 2-93 hoti surya bhavati surya.jpg|Saha On using hoti surya bhavati surya' hoti varuna Attribute: Water Target: designated area Effect: summoning and manipulation Requirement: unknown ''hoti varuna is a spell that can both control and summon water. Summoning water is more difficult than manipulating it. During the Water Channel Quest, Ran Sairofe continually used this spell in order to keep their boat moving. 1-52 Ran's hoti varuna.png|Ran makes a quick escape from some Gandharva sura Season 1 Chapter 52: The Wavering King (2) 2-99 hoti varuna.png|Asha responds to Claude's request for a drink of water Season 2 Chapter 99: That Which Cannot be Grasped or Held (4) hoti vayu Attribute: Wind Target: user Effect: physical (teleportation) Requirement: good eyesight hoti vayu is one of the most popular spells since it facilitates long-distance travel. It allows the caster, and whoever is in direct physical contact with him/her, to be swapped with air in a place within the caster's eyesight. The distance one can teleport to can be increased through the use of magical items that improve distance vision, such as the Hunter's Eyes glasses. This spell can be used in combination with other spells such as hoti chandra, which confuses the enemy's senses even more. See also: Fusion magic Glasses.png|Hunter's Eyes 1-50 hoti vayu.png|Asha teleports Yuta and Leez to Mistyshore.Season 1 Chapter 50: Half (半) - 8 From Created Gods hoti asvins Attribute: Restoration Target: designated area Effect: healing (living beings) or restoration (inanimate objects) Requirement: unknown Just as Asvins, the God of Medicine, doesn't apply his powers only to living beings, hoti asvins can be used both on living beings and inanimate objects. Even though it has been referred to as healing magic, it doesn't actually 'heal' but instead 'repairs' or 'brings something to its previous and/or best state.' This is why applying hoti asvins can be a difficult task; it's not always possible to know the previous, optimal state of something or someone, and thus 'repair' it in the intended manner. Also, if one waits too long to treat an injury, the spell will be unable to heal it and the injured person could end up with unsightly scars.Season 1 Chapter 27: The Golden Knight (1) Despite its limitations, the effect of this magic is very potent, capable of healing even grave damage, particularly if used by someone highly skilled, with very high divine affinity, and/or with a double or triple asvins attribute. Airi Yui used this spell in combination with hoti kubera, making the aura around her green, but the true effects of this particular combo are still unknown.Season 1 Chapter 74: The Night it Rained Fire (11) See also: Fusion magic hoti marut Attribute: Destruction Target: designated area Effect: physical (cut/slash) Requirement: unknown hoti marut is a single-target spell, other creatures or objects in the vicinity are not affected, used mainly for attacks or self-defense. It slashes the target, and can even kill if powerful enough. As with other offensive spells, its use on humans has been banned, but is allowed in some parts of Willarv to hunt Halfs. It's not suited for capturing because it's impossible to calculate how hard it hits. This spell popular among magicians because of its effectiveness. Even though it's not one of the most powerful spells, it's relatively easy to learn and use. Unlike hoti agni and hoti indra wich require difficult calculations. It's a magic often used for crimes, especially magical murders, because of it's easy use and the possibility to easily cover the incident up as accident. There are masses of books on the market dealing with this spell and a considerable part of the sites is filled with warnings of risk. However, many people ignore them and use the spell on humans none the less. Asha Rahiro doesn't seem to have concerns over using hoti marut on whomever she thinks deserves punishment, usually Leez. hoti yama Attribute: Death Target: human Effect: termination of life, with a two-day delay Requirement: Death-related silent magic hoti yama consumes the lifespan of the spell's target. In the first 12 hours (one full day on Willarv) after the spell is cast, no change occurs. In the next 12 hours, the target's body accelerates to the age of natural death minus one day. At the end of the final hour the target dies. This spell is the perfect tool for murder since the effects do not manifest themselves immediately. In fact, this magic is considered so dangerous that it is forbidden to perform except for the execution of condemned criminals. hoti yama has no effect on immortal beings such as sura or gods.Season 2 Chapter 29: Reflection (3) Sura do not age and have no "lifespan" in the same sense as humans, even though they could still be killed by other means. One of the few magicians actually able to use hoti yama is Claude Yui, the Priest of Death. The spell is not only dangerous, but is rarely seen since it requires silent magic. References Category:Index Category:Hoti magic Category:Magic